Lord of the Flames
by JibberingThoughtsOfFle
Summary: A fic for the Festival of the Undead on Tumblr. Steve Leopard of the Cirque Du Freak Family requested Stannen with some h/c. My take on the Coffin of Fire event from Steve's POV. It's been a while since I read the books, so sorry for any inaccuracies.


Lord of the Flames.

I'm exhausted. I've lost track of the days since I last saw a shred of human civilisation. My stomach is growling with hunger and my head is spinning from dehydration. On what feels like my last scrap of energy, I collapse in front of a steady stream. I greedily scoop the water into my dry mouth, completely oblivious to my surroundings; I can't even appreciate the beautiful sunset through the trees.

I drink until I feel full and wipe the dampness from my cracked lips with a muddy sleeve. As I go to stand I feel something cold press against the flesh of my throat. Shit. I freeze instantly. My legs start to ache slightly as I'm in an awkward position but I daren't move an inch.

The knife positioned against my rapidly beating pulse stays in place, but I can hear and feel its owner lean in behind me. Hot breath tickles against my ear and I shiver. There is a dark chuckle and then a deep voice whispers in my ear. "I thought I smelt the filth of a human nearby."

My eyes widen and my body seizes up instantly. 'Human'? I tilt my head slowly, just enough so that I can look at the hand gripping the weapon still pressed uncomfortably against my soft flesh. The skin is scarred and rough, but it has a distinctive purple hue and the fingernails are almost bright red. I gasp and utter "Vampaneze!" under my breath. Not quietly enough.

"WHAT?!" I don't even blink before there is suddenly a snarling face in front of my own. Dark red hair falls over broad, bare shoulders. His red eyes and lips stand out against his purple flesh, which is littered with various scars. The pupilless eyes bore into my own. "What did you say boy?" His voice is almost a growl, even so I sense more curiosity than anger in his expression.

I summon up some courage and stand up, slowly so that the blood can return to my numb legs. The vampaneze stands too, he is slightly taller than me. I meet his eyes boldly. "You are a vampaneze." I state simply. My eyes glance to his hands and notice the scars on his fingertips. I nod slightly to myself in confirmation before returning my gaze back to the figure before me.

The stranger stares at me for several moments, but I hold my nerve and don't move. I'm slightly disappointed with myself though; I am well aware that that sentence may have been my last words and, well, they're not exactly _gripping_ are they? I berate myself for not adding a 'thirsty?' joke at the end, but the moment is now gone. I therefore keep my mouth shut and wait for the knife to swipe.

My companion's lips twitch into an almost smile. "You've been looking for us." He withdraws the knife and hooks it into a strip of cloth he appears to be using as a belt.

I hold back a sigh of relief. I'm still alive, but from here things could go drastically wrong. "Yes. Steve Leopard." I hold out my hand.

He takes hold of my hand but doesn't shake it or return my gesture with his own name. "The vampaneze don't lie."

I stare at him confused for a minute until I realise the implication. "It's Leonard, but I prefer Leopard. Old nickname."

"Hmmm."

"How did you know?"

"I've had _years_ of practice."

"I see."

"Why do you know about us? And given that you do, why are you now looking for us?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all night."

I sigh and slowly raise my hand to reveal the scar shaped like a crucifix.

"Do you expect me to hiss or flinch or something?"

I ignore him. "I made this when I was 12 years old. I swore revenge on my ex-best friend for betraying me. He took my place as a vampire with Vur Horsten, who humiliated me. He told me I had evil blood and couldn't be blooded as a half-vampire, but he took Darren instead. I would like to get some payback, prove to them that I am a worthy creature of the night, just like they are supposed to be. The more I read, the more I uncovered. I found out about the vampaneze, heard some stories about the clan, and pieced together the differences in your culture. I preferred yours."

"So that's why you're here. To become a Vampaneze?" My heart falls slightly. I know I sound pathetic but I nod. I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. "If it was up to me, I'd send you on your way right now. But I can see you feel strongly about this, perhaps the clan should be the one to decide. Hop on." He gestures to his back, as though I'm a small child wanting a piggy-back. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him. "It's either I flit with you on my back for five minutes, or you walk for five days to reach the cave, and that's only if you know where it is."

Without further hesitation I climb onto the stranger's back. "I still don't know your name."

"Gannen Harst." And we're off!

I try to count the seconds as we whizz through the air, but the sheer noise clouds my brain. It's not long though until we come to an abrupt halt. I clamber down from Gannen Harst's back and sway slightly on my feet. I feel dizzy and sick, but I fight the urge to throw up – there's no way I'm going to appear in any way weak in front of the vampaneze.

Once I regain my stability I quickly look around at my surroundings. I've been brought to the mouth of a cave set into the side of a high cliff. I look behind me to see rolling hills and a forest stretching along the horizon. I could be anywhere. I peer inside the cave's entrance; an eldritch darkness looms within, making me feel uneasy. Harst has already moved to the back of the cave wall, and is busy rolling a stone that looks far to big and heavy for one man to move alone. I start to offer to help, but Harst sharply turns his head and gives me a sarcastic look that says 'Puh-lease!'

As he gradually moves the stone I start to see a tunnel emerge. As soon as a gap wide enough for is to fit through has been made, Harst gestures at the entrance with an over-exaggerated bow. "Ladies first." I roll my eyes and sigh, as though I'm unimpressed by the insult, all the while hiding my clenched fists behind my back. I slide through the entrance and wait for the vampaneze to follow me. Closing the gap takes less time and we're soon shrouded in complete darkness. Harst squeezes past me and starts to walk briskly. "Follow me." I start to make the comment that I can't see, but he cuts me off again with a grunt. "Keep up."

We travel through the tunnel in silence. It's narrow, I initially had a hand on each wall to aid my movements given my lack of sight, but one too many creepy crawlies had slithered over my fingers, and I was testing my chances that one wouldn't posses a poisonous bite or sting and go for the kill. The height of the tunnel varies, and there are points where I have to bend my head and back uncomfortably, I assume Harst has to do the same, particularly with his extra couple of inches. Even though I know he is only a few paces in front of me, I can't see him at all. I have a ridiculous urge to reach out and find and item of clothing, a shoulder or a waist to hold onto, like a child following its mother, so that I don't loose him. It's stupid and I silently chastise myself – I may not be able to see but I can hear fine. I don't need a vampaneze thinking I'm scared of the dark, so I listen carefully and follow the sounds of his footsteps.

Gannen stops suddenly and I accidentally walk into him. "Ow!" I didn't know it was possible for a guy's back to be that hard – I think I almost broke my nose!

"Shhhh." He hisses. "We're here."

I blink. The tunnel has widened into a large cavern, there are candles scattered over the walls, casting a faint but warm glow over the area. There are small groups of vampaneze huddled together in different areas of the room. Some are eating, some are practicing combat, and one is on a makeshift stage of old books and bricks, re-enacting a tale to a small audience. In total there can't be more than a hundred vampaneze that I can see. The atmosphere is almost homely; it's nothing like I pictured a clan to be.

Harst clears his throat and most of the figures stop what they're doing and turn to look at him. When they spot me hurried whispers start spreading and it's not long before every eye in the hall is upon us. Harst greets the clan warmly and the all grin at him, he then goes on to explain my wishes and reasons to join the clan. I examine the faces in the room and see a variety of expressions; confusion, curiosity, anger, and sympathy, but contempt is probably the most common.

"All he's after is revenge." One shouts out after Gannen has finished. "That doesn't sound honourable." A few grumble in agreement.

I stiffen slightly and speak for the first time. "I have told you the truth though. I have given you the real reasons behind my desires, instead of hiding them behind false beliefs. I know how the vampaneze value truth and honesty and did not want to mislead you." A few nod at my words.

Another vampaneze speaks out. "But attacking vampires could start a war between our clans. We're already on the verge. Though I do not agree with their system, they're simple hierarchy of command will benefit them in combat – we'll only have our extra strength to depend on." This starts a more heated discussion.

"A war?" I murmur to Gannen. He nods. "Couldn't have mentioned _that _earlier I suppose?"

He chuckles. "I wanted to see how you handled it."

I nod in understanding. This is a test. I turn back to the clan. "I could help." They laugh slightly at me, but I ignore their sneers. "I have researched both of your clans for years. I have a strategic mind and a knowledge of modern technology in the human world that we could use against them."

"We don't want a war human!"

"But Mr Tiny says that it's inevitable…" another debate begins and I loose track of the arguments.

"Mr Tiny?" Why does that name seem familiar?

"Desmond Tiny." Gannen says quietly. "Pray you never meet him. He's manipulative and likes to play games with the world, deadly games, for his own pleasure."

I ponder Harst's words carefully. Interesting.

"Of course!" A voice cries out. "The coffin!"

"No." Gannen's voice is firm. He doesn't shout but his voice carries through the room and silence falls.

"Why not?" The vampaneze challenges. "He wants to become a leader of the Vampaneze? Des Tiny gave us that coffin for a reason. If he passes we'll know it's time." Gannen sighs and rubs his eyes. I look on confused. Coffin?

Gannen turns and stares at me with cool eyes. "Steve, the Coffin of Fire was given to the clan by Desmond Tiny centuries ago. When someone lies in the coffin and the lid is shut, it bursts into flames and the person inside is turned into less than ash in seconds. If anyone ever emerges after the ordeal unscathed our leader, The Lord of the Vampaneze, has been discovered and will lead the vampaneze into a glorious battle against the vampires. They will be our true and only leader. Many have lain in the coffin, none have returned from it."

I stare at him in horror. The vampaneze who suggested it now has a smug smirk plastered on his ugly face. "How about a choice Steve Leonard? Prove to us your worth, and try your chances with the coffin of fire, or we drink you dry." For added effect he licks his lips. My heartbeat quickens slightly but I hold my nerve.

"He came here willingly. We'll let him go willingly too." Gannen snaps at the crowd. "We've all fed recently too. There is no need to harm him." The vampaneze snarls slightly, but does not challenge Gannen. Harst lowers his voice slightly and mumbles so that only I can hear him. "But I'll warn you, once you're clear of the tunnel you'll be wolf bait."

I can't think, how am I supposed to choose between two almost certain deaths? I'll have a slim chance either way. I consider my options and make a choice. "I came here to become one of you. I won't waste all my effort to leave the clan of the vampaneze as a human. If I leave this cave, it's with scars on my fingertips." I glance at Gannen Harst, he has a glint in his eyes that I would almost call pride.

He bows respectfully towards me. "Good luck." He then leads me through the fiery crowd and towards the frying pan.

We enter a small tunnel on the other side of the cavern and pass several smaller caves, each with a couple of coffins and various clothing items strewn over the floor. Eventually we enter a fissure with one wooden coffin within. Only myself and Gannen enter. My legs shake slightly, but I'm aware of all the eyes at the entrance watching my every move, so I take a deep breath and keep my chin up high. Gannen opens the coffin, which has a dark purple velvet lining.

"Cosy." I mutter.

Harst laughs. "I like you – it's good to have a sense of humour at times like this."

"Shame the spark of friendship is being put out so soon eh?"

He smiles sadly. I climb in and lie down, arms over my chest. Gannen Hold out his hand to mine. I shake it numbly. "Ready?"

I swallow and nod. The lid closes. Nothing happens.

I don't believe it! I've been pranked! "Oh very funny! Come on let me ou-" The fire starts.

Pain. All there is, is pain. My flesh bubbles, my eyeballs burst, my blood boils. I try to scream but the fire floods my mouth. I try to kick out with my legs, but the coffin locks me in tightly.

'Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.' I think.

The pain continues. How am I not dead yet? I felt a pressure lift from my front but the fire blinds me. I start hearing voices. "Steve? Oh my! Steve?"

I try to scream out "FIRE! HELP ME! HELP ME!" but my throat is dry.

"EVERYONE OUT! EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Is that Gannen? The heat has lessened, but my skin still itches with pain.

"Please…" I whisper.

Arms wrap around me. "No!" I cry. "You'll get burnt!" I am lifted and carried away from the coffin. I try to open my eyes but am welcomed to complete darkness. I can still feel flames licking at my skin, how is my carrier not being affected.

I'm suddenly being lowered down. I gasp as the cool relief of water caresses my back. I am submerged completely. I know longer feel the heat of flames, but my body screams at the contrast of the cold liquid, and I scream in pain. Water rushes into my mouth and I'm quickly brought out of the water. I choke and splutter. I feel a large blanket being draped over my shoulders. I open my eyes and blink away the water. Gannen Harst is crouched in front of me, his hands suddenly clasping my face. "Steve? Steve can you hear me?"

"I…" I cough out more water. "I'm alive?"

"Un-scathed." I glance at my body. I'm naked apart from the fur rug Gannen placed over me, but other than slight evidence of the disintegrated fabrics of my clothes, my skin is completely unmarked. It's amazing.

"But… I felt it. I felt the fire. It was real."

Gannen rubs a hand over my shoulders and coughs slightly. "My Lord… you need some rest."

"Lord? Oh yeah… I am the Lord of the Vampaneze now right?" Harst nods. I sigh tiredly. "I'm starving." I twitch at stabs of pain that I know are not real.

"I'll see what I can do." I try to stand up but wobble on my legs and fall into Gannen. He lifts me up and carries me away. I close into him instinctively. The memories of the fire are still causing phantom pains all over my body and as much as I hate to admit it, Gannen is suddenly displaying a protective nature that I desperately need. He has a damp cloth and continues to run it over my body to calm me down. I drift to a fitful sleep in my protector's arms

The next thing I remember is waking up to the smell of food. I'm on a makeshift bed and Gannen Harst is sat on the edge. "Eat." He instructs, pointing at the bowl of some sort of broth on the floor next to me. "Don't ask what's in it – you don't want to know." I do as he instructs. The taste is unusual, but not unpleasant, and I feel immensely better with a fuller stomach. Gannen takes away my empty bowl and grins at me impishly. "Ready to become part of the clan… Lord of the Vampaneze?"

I smile and stand up, I am relieved to find I am now dressed in some clothes. "Lead on." As Gannen turns I place my hand on his arm. I stops and turns back to me, our gazes lock. "I haven't forgotten about yesterday by the way. Thank you." Gannen nods humbly. "If I'm going to do this, I want you by my side. Always. Is that clear?"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure."


End file.
